


Gabz' Drabble collection

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Modern Era, Multi, Prompt Fic, weekly drabble post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: This is my drabble collection from the weekly prompts activity my facebook group does. Definitely more to come!Most, or all of them, are Weasley centric. Knowing me though and all my other fics, they'll probably be all Fremione in there. Maybe one or two odd Hermione/weasley ships, but the very large majority being Fremione with a hint of something else, or a different pair with a hint of Fremione ;)Enjoy reading and I might expand on one or two of them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Parvati Patil/Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. You weren't exactly my idea

“You weren’t exactly my idea of a spouse.” Ron shouted angrily during breakfast time. The letter in his hands went flying to the ground in a shove of frustration. 

“Yeah, well, the feeling’s mutual. But here we are, shackled together just like they want.” 

“Boys! Settle down now and eat!” Mrs. Weasley scolded the two and pushed their plates towards them. Harry and Ron were glaring at each other, their letters discarded to the side while the remainder of the table awkwardly watched and ate their food. 

George was the first to speak up amongst the eerie silence in the kitchen. “Well, I can’t wait for the Rarry wedding.” 

Hermione coughed on her egg and spluttered. “I’m sorry! Did you just make Ron the top in this?” 

“Unbelievable Forge.” 

“Thank you, Fred!” she looked to him grateful for his input. 

“It’s obviously Harry who’s on top.” 

“Fred!” Ducking out of the way of one hand and a flying spoon, Fred grinned away and high-fived his brother. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry and Ron. “Anyway, I’m glad you’ve both come out.” 

“Oi! Just because you got a good match doesn’t mean you have to rub it in!” Ron grumbled over his piece of bacon. Hermione and Fred rolled their eyes and turned back to each other, talking about what they would do following today’s announcement all while George continued to tease them. 

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. “And that we didn’t come out because we were never in the closet.” 

“Yea, that too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “You weren’t exactly my idea of a spouse.”  
> “Yeah, well, the feeling’s mutual. But here we are, shackled together just like they want.”
> 
> Hey if you guys enjoyed this little prompt, maybe I'll do a part 2 of this one!


	2. Shut it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some fun Pansy-Hermione interactions but as coworkers along with our favourite ship Fred/Hermione <3

Hermione sat at her desk, swirling her spoon slowly in her cup of tea, whistling away her troubles. She’d finished all of her paper work and now, she had nothing to input into the computer. 

“Well, don’t you look bored~” she heard that nasally voice behind her mutter, only to be followed by a snort. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Shut it Parkinson.” She replied back before sitting up and taking one big sip of tea before turning to her co-worker. “Still not done entering the case file?” She asked, sending a joke grimace her way. 

“Oh, _you_ shut it. You know team Snitch screwed up the case before hand.” She grumbled back. 

It was true. Team snitch, or alternatively, detectives Zabini and Chang had royally screwed up and lost the primary lead to a robbery case, only to successfully pass down the case to Pansy Parkinson to enter into the database. And when Detective Chang had plopped down the file onto her desk, it had made an audible thump that had pulled the attention of four other officers. 

“Need some help with your files?” Hermione teased. 

“Need some help with your love life?” Pansy teased back. And after that comeback, it was as if something clicked in her mind. “While we’re on the subject, how’s that boy of yours? Still oblivious as ever?” Pansy how let her head rest on her knuckles, grinning away at Hermione’s blushing face. 

Hermione sighed, and tried to think of a way to not dig herself a deeper hole. “Yes, oblivious as ever.” She rolled her eyes. “He just won’t get the hint!” 

“Oh, so literally sleeping together isn’t enough to get through to him then? How sad.” She snickered. “Well, I heard we’ve got a new detective coming in from another precinct and he’s apparently super hot.” She gushed. “Maybe Captain will let you work with him and you’ll forget all about your woes.” She said, imitating the face Hermione made while daydreaming earlier that week. 

“Hmph, we’ll see. Let’s hope it’s another useful person who can do their job.” She glanced over to the two girls over near the coffee table gossiping for the hundredth time that day about everything and nothing at all. 

“Yea... Let’s hope so.” And the two girls returned to their paperwork at their desks. 

* * *

“Parvati! Are you home?” Hermione plumped down on the couch, exhausted from her day at work. Maybe now she could have something to do. 

Quiet steps came from the hallway where she heard a small “In my room” followed by multiple things falling to the floor and the door opening. 

“Mione!” She groaned and looked over her shoulder to see her bane of a best friend. Ron Weasley standing there shirtless. “You’re finally back!” 

“I was gone since this morning.” She replied. “You can’t have missed me that much.” 

Ron slipped his shirt back on and jumped over the couch to plop down next to her. “But, between us, Parvati doesn’t cook well...” He whispered. 

“I cook wonderfully, excuse you!” They both heard from back in the room. 

Ron waved it off and turned back to Hermione. “Mum wants to know when the next time you’re coming over for dinner is.” 

“Ron...” 

“Come off it! We miss you! Just because you accidentally slept with Fr-” Hermione slapped her hand over her best friend’s mouth quickly, trying to keep her blushing cheeks under control. He quickly removed her hand. “He thinks nothing of it, you’re both still friends and everyone misses you around.” 

Hermione grumbled under her breath and made her way to the kitchen before pouring herself a cup of strong black coffee. “Fine, I’ll think about it.” 

“Cool, see you on Sunday!” Ron yelled back and returned to Parvati’s room all while Hermione pulled out her pair of earbuds and her mobile phone to play music. 

* * *

It was on Friday afternoon that Hermione had received the files for a murder investigation and she had buried herself into work, where not even Pansy’s ridiculous mumbling and Blaise’s random flirty comments could bring her out of her studying mode. 

But one person who did pull her out of her state was when her boss, Captain Riddle came to get her and pulled her into his office. Of course, she had to walk in front of everyone watching her, wondering what she had done to be called in. 

When the door closed, he motioned for her to sit across from him. “Relax, Detective Granger. You aren’t in trouble.” He told her. 

“Why am I here, sir?” She asked taking a seat and listening attentively. Captain Riddle motioned for someone to be brought it. “I’ve heard that you wanted a partner to work with?” 

Hermione smiled and nodded. “Yes sir! Absolutely!” She was ecstatic. Ever since Draco Malfoy had been transferred to a different department, she’d been wanting a partner who wouldn’t be so hard headed. 

“Well, may I introduce our new member?” He waved and the door opened and Hermione’s heart dropped deep into the pit of her stomach. “Detective Weasley, welcome to your new office. Detective Granger, this is detective Frederick Weasley, he’s your new partner on your case.” 

“Nice to see you again Hermione. And Captain, Fred is fine, only my mother calls me that.” 

“I shall call you what I wish to call you, detective Weasley. Now, you’ll both be working on that case Detective Granger received this morning.” 

Hermione’s heart sank to the floor this time. Reviewing that file’s details, there weren’t any witnesses, leads or very much evidence to begin with. This was going to be a very long project. 

Leaving the Captain’s office, Pansy looked at them and when Hermione sat down, she briefly heard that “Ooh, this should be interesting.” That darn nasally tease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt:  
> Person A has a crush on Person B, and Person B was just recently hired at Person A’s work. 
> 
> I really enjoyed this one! I don't know why, but Fred and Hermione really give off some Peraltiago vibes (B-99)
> 
> This one might just a part 2, or a slightly longer fic if I really feel up to it.


	3. Since...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a tumblr request :)

With as many lights and soft music playing, small light bugs flying around and champagne going around, Hermione swore it was the perfect wedding; except it wasn’t hers, disappointingly. She decided to attend Ginny’s wedding single, though it wasn’t without lack of trying that one Molly Weasley kept introducing her to single young men from the ministry. 

Now, she was talking to the 6th man, one that apparently worked in law enforcement and was a co-worker of Harry’s and Ron’s. He’d been going on about a story involving so-called burglar goblins, and, strangely enough, ice cream cones and it had gotten so twisted that even Hermione ended up confused and couldn’t take what was truth or lie from the story anymore. The man was horribly boring and she looked around casually, looking for something that could potentially pull her away. 

Then she saw him. 

Fred Weasley. 

He was positioned behind the man from the Ministry but still at a considerable distance and he was motioning her over with a flute of champagne in hand. His eyebrow raised as he motioned back to the man in front of her, only for Hermione to point to Mrs. Weasley over by the table. 

Apparently, it was all he needed to understand the situation. Hermione turned back to the man, who seemed to have passed his story of goblins and ice cream and now he was describing his ‘heroic’ tale of beating a dragon. Just as he was about to ask Hermione what she thought of it, Fred strode over, placing a flute in her hand and looped his arm around her waist and smiled at the man. “Oh Mina, who’s this?” He asked.

“Don’t call me that in public...” she mumbled before shaking away the thought. “This is--”

“Jerkin McDougal! Auror in sector 7 at the Ministry” He hastily introduced himself with an inflated ego. 

“Jerking  McDo -Jerkin, pleasure to meet you. Now, I’ll be pulling my lovely girlfriend over for a dance.” He said, catching Hermione off guard. 

“Oh-Girlfriend? I wasn’t aware Miss Granger had one.” McDougal said, seemingly challenging Fred’s lie. 

Fred set himself straight. “ Of course she does. We’ve been madly in love since Hogwarts.” He grinned. “Now excuse us.” He led her away to the dance floor and place their flutes on the table.

“My boyfriend? Really?” She raised a brow, unimpressed by the rushed lie. “And why would you say that we’ve been madly in love since Hogwarts? You’re nearly 30 and I’m not far behind either, couldn’t you think of a better lie?” 

“Oh, hush Mina, who said it was a lie?” He smirked, before spinning her into the middle of the dancefloor into a fast-paced waltz. Seeing Hermione’s shocked  expression, he slowly down and looked deep into her eyes, admiring each fleck of gold within her brown irises. “I’ve love you since we were 18, Mina.” He said before spinning her abruptly again. 

“Have you really?” She asked, a bit breathlessly from the quickened pace. “Have you really loved me that long?”

“If you ask me that, will you give me the same I give you in return?” He answered cheekily. It was his way of admitting his bright passionate flame for the fiery Muggleborn witch. 

Then she did what she felt was right.

She kissed him chastely on the lips, all while  Mrs. Weasley and George  were watching , stealthily passing money to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask was "I’ve love you since we were 18, Mina.”
> 
> I had so much fun writing this one and i thought i should post it here :)
> 
> Separate note, if you want to see a specific prompt, you can message me here or on ff.net and I'd love to put it into writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “You weren’t exactly my idea of a spouse.”  
> “Yeah, well, the feeling’s mutual. But here we are, shackled together just like they want.”
> 
> Hey if you guys enjoyed this little prompt, maybe I'll do a part 2 of this one!


End file.
